Bike Ride
by Rhys Talison
Summary: A short story about where Cloud was going during the scene in the final credits of Advent Children. CloudxAerith


It was a beautiful day. One of those days that only come around maybe three or four times a year. The sky was as blue as he had ever seen it with just a touch of the puffy white clouds which had given him his name. The sun was warm and soothing, not too hot nor obtrusive, just truly comforting as was the refreshing breeze which gently kissed his spiky golden hair.

It was also a great day for a ride. There were days when he cursed his delivery job, when rail and hail pelted his face, or a sudden snowstorm made him feel as if he had returned to the North Crater to enjoy Sephiroth's dubious hospitality. This was not one of those days. He wore a grin on his face when he had practically ran out of the Seventh Heaven this morning while Tifa laughed and shook her head fondly at his enthusiasm. Yes, today was a day he would spend on his beloved bike Fenrir… though unbeknownst to all but himself he would not enjoy this ride alone.

The Delivery Boy smiled as he drove past a vibrant field of flowers. Flowers always seemed to have that effect on him. And it was not his usual tentative half-grin, but a full, joyous smile. A smile which graced his face for only one other. He gazed contentedly at the vast field. The flowers were glorious, like a rainbow spread out on the face of the Planet. They stretched as far as he could see, their scent and color filling his soul and soothing his spirit.

He slowed his bike to a stop. Only one type of flower could make him feel this way. Her flowers. He did not know the scientific name for them and did not care to know. For him they were Aerith's flowers. His smile grew wider, for where her flowers were, the Flower Girl would be soon to follow. Indeed he saw something pink and pretty just out of the corner of his eye. He didn't bother to look directly for he somehow knew she would just flit in and out of his vision. The vibrancy of her flowers told him she was in a playful mood today.

He pretended to ignore her presence, knowing it was the easiest way to get her attention. His Flower Girl hated to be ignored, even when she knew he was playing too. The blonde pretended to yawn and fiddled around with his bike until he felt a familiar presence hop up behind him.

"Let's go Cloud!" she chirped in a much happier tone than when she joined him in the last battle against the One Winged Angel, curing him of Geostigma in the process.

Cloud smirked, bringing a laugh from her. "Hold on." he warned, though of course such concern was pointless. It was not like she could be hurt. He just liked the feel of her arms around him even though that too was just another illusion she created in his mind. He didn't care. It was real enough for him.

And then they were off, Fenrir roaring out of the flower field and into the vast plains leading to the Chocobo Farm, one of his frequent delivery destinations. Aerith laughed with delight at the speed as the glorious spring whipped across their senses, Cloud's bike racing at a velocity only he could control. Aerith laid her chin on his shoulder and whispered 'faster' in his ear. Cloud looked at her twinkling emerald eyes, staring in adoration at him. He answered her with his own shining blue eyes and increased the pace. The Flower Girl squealed in rapture and held him even tighter, her chestnut hair blowing in the strong gale of their voyage.

"So…" she whispered in his ear, her dulcet tone not at all hampered by the speed, "Where to?"

Cloud gazed back at her face for a brief moment before turning to regard the horizon stretching out before them. "How about that third hill from the right?"

"Sounds good to me." She replied happily. "But why are you going so slow? I thought this was Fenrir you were driving!"

Cloud laughed, a rare yet beautiful occurrence. He gave his bike just a bit more juice, the sense of speed becoming almost mystifying. But he didn't worry. His guardian angel was with him. Yes, this was the perfect day for a ride he though as his Flower Girl kissed the side of his neck gently. Third hill from the right? Why stop there? The clear blue sky stretched out before them as they were both finally where they wished to be.


End file.
